Youtopia
by Alice Phantomhive011
Summary: Por que tú eras mi utopia... serie de Drabbles Gaahina con la música Youropia de Armin Van Buuren y Adam Young...
1. Chapter 1

_No sé de donde salió esto... si está bueno o malo ya es desición de ustedes... Es mi primer fic Gaahina (no creo que vaya escribir otro) pero bueno... espero que disfruten la lectura... y si nolo hacen... espero que me perdonen robarles unos minutos de su vida... para las que leyeron is otras historias... les dejo una nota al final...  
_

_Lo demás es puro bla bla bla ¿no? Osea.. no soy la creadora de naruto... y muy a mi pesar Gaara no me pertenece... pero bue... eso ya no importa xD  
_

* * *

**I can feel you in the rising tide…**

Era extraño… la cascada… en su tierra no había algo como eso… tal vez algunos oasis… pero no era comparable con eso… ver como el agua caía en picada con fuerza y luego volvía a su ritmo lento, era hipnotizante… de algún modo le recordaba a ella, profundo… calmado, aunque de ser necesario feroz… y más que nada hermoso… justo como ella…

Tal vez por eso le gustaba practicar en el agua… ya que esta, igual que ella... pura… transparente… pero a la par llena de secretos…

Vino a Konoha con la esperanza de verla, pudo haber enviado a Temari como de costumbre… pero quería verla… y como no lo había hecho vino a ese lugar… lugar, que había descubierto en una de sus caminatas nocturnas, y le gustaba… no por la cascada… o por el río cristalino… tampoco era porque la luna se reflejaba claramente en esas aguas dando al paisaje un aspecto mágico… es que simplemente estando ahí… podía sentirla... podía sentirla en el agua que acariciaba suevemente las rocas de la orilla.. y le agradaba sentirse cerca de ella...

* * *

**no se supone que escribiría esto... lo sé... pero desde que escuché esta música... como que no puedo sacar la historia de mi cabeza... una serie de drabbles nada largo... creo que una vez que terminé esta.. bue... en realidad sólo le falta el último drabble... podré subir otra que es del mismo género que mis historias anteriores...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lord. Kami... tanto este como los siguientes drabbles van dedicados a ti ^^**_**  
**_

* * *

**Can you feel me by the fire side?**

- Ah… - suspiró al sentir el calor del fuego reconfortándola… le gustaba el fuego… era… agradable, era su turno de vigilar, Shino-kun y Kiba-kun no dijeron nada, pero ella sabía que estaban cansados, ayer habían vuelto de una misión y hoy se les había mandado de nuevo afuera… Shikamaru fue consciente de eso, por eso el primer turno lo tomó él, y él segundo ella, porque unos miembros cansados no servirían para la misión; nada difícil, sólo entregar unos papeles… pero nunca está de más un poco de precaución… cerró los ojos tratando de concentrase al máximo en absorber el calor de aquellas llamas, tan peligrosas… pero hermosas…

- Kazakage-sama- suspirando de nuevo abrió los ojos, aquel rojo proveniente de ellas le recordaba por algún motivo al él, observó como poco a poco se consumía la leña… porque si… no sólo era el color de las llamas lo que le hacía recordar al líder de suna; sino también, por alguna extraña razón que ella aún no entendía, él lograba emanar un calor que la Hyuuga no podía evitar adorar… y estar cerca del fuego, la hacía sentir cerca de él… y eso le agradaba más de lo podría admitir…

* * *

_Pensé que lo subiria antes... evidentemente no xD con suerte lograré tipearlo todo esta noche y subiré un drabble por día..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Por fín tengo tiempo de tipear ^^**  
**_

* * *

**From the moonlight, through the cherry trees…**

Le encantaba observar la noche, ya sea en suna o konoha, siempre era lo mismo… el cielo cubierto por un manto negro… pequeñas luces titilando… y ese gran ojo blanco… porque la luna era eso para él, un ojo que podía ver dentro de todo, y un ojo en el que él podía ver todo…

La luna… no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella… aunque él no necesitaba su luz, ni mucho menos la del sol, para ver más lejos; porque él sabía que la luna que buscaba, estaba pasando aquellos árboles de cerezo…

* * *

_Creo que subiré el siguiente, antes de que acabe el día... tal vez suba 2 más... quién sabe... todo denènde de que si tenga tiempo..._


	4. Chapter 4

siguiente cap...

* * *

**Open the roof and take in the view**

No estaba tan cansada, la misión fue más simple de los esperado… no había dejado que Shino-kun, ni Kiba-kun, y muchos menos Shikamaru-kun la acompañasen hasta su casa no hacía falta el byakugan para notar el cansancio de los dos primeros, y no quería ser un molestia para el último, por lo que se encontraba sola… admirando tranquila el paisaje que konoha brindaba aquella noche…

Le fascinaba… absolutamente todo… la brisa que suavemente acariciaba sus mejillas… la luna que brillaba con fuerza… los sonidos de los animales… las sombras… e inclusive aquel muchacho recostado en el techo de una casa… parecía irreal… como parte de una pintura… como un detalle… un pequeño detalle que hacía que la pintura se volviera extraordinaria…

* * *

_Maribeltka: Voy a pensarlo... la verdad que ahora mismo estoy con otra historia... que es la que tenía que escribir desde un principio, y bue... supongo que todo depende... aunque no son mi peraja preferida, admito que se ven bien juntos xD jajajaja_


	5. Chapter 5

bue... como q está muy corto.. por lo que subiré más xD

* * *

**You`re my sweetest dream…**

Abrió los ojos al escuchar unas pisadas, aunque él ahora ya podía dormir… nunca pudo soñar, hasta ese día… o al menos, pensaba que un sueño sería algo como eso… como ver a su luna pasando en la calle frente a su residencia en konoha... quedándose con la mirada fija en él… con la brisa meciando suevamente sus cabellos... ciertamente… eso debe ser lo que llaman sueño…

* * *

fin xD


	6. Chapter 6

_sep sep... esta está un poco más largo xD_

* * *

**Come true…**

Ka-kazekage-sama- no pudo evitar tartamudear, ¡hace mucho que no lo hacía! ¿Por qué ahora?

Hyuga Hinata – su voz sonaba fría… sin sentimientos… pero le alegró que la haya reconocido - ¿qué hace sola a esta hora?

Vuelvo de una misión, me dirijo a mi casa – dijo, cerrando los ojos, logrando así no tartamudear… no quería verse débil, ni ridícula frente a él…

Pues entonces la acompañaré – dijo impasible… no fue una propuesta, fue un hecho ya decidido… y no podía estar más feliz… ya que le encantaba sentir ese calor… lo había extrañado tanto… su deseo se había vuelto realidad…

* * *

_creo q eso es todo por hoy..._


	7. Chapter 7

el drabble del día...**  
**

* * *

**Color the dusk, deep navy blue**

Ahí estaba una vez más, en el techo de su torre mirando el atardecer… el celeste… lentamente se transformaba en una gama de rojos y poco a poco se volvía a oscurecer…

_Flash Back_

_- ¿Ocurrió algo, Temari?_

_- Acaba de…- pareció dudar… fue algo muy leve… no cualquiera lo notaría, como si no supiese como expresar lo que quería – llegar una invitación – dijo ya con seguridad- el kazekage ha sido invitado para ver la lucha de quién se convertirá en el próximo líder de los hyuga._

_Fin del flash Back_

El cielo poco a poco se empezó a oscurecer y el azul marino comenzó a sobreponerse sobre los demás colores… estaba seguro… ella sería igual… ella también podía sobreponerse ante todos los demás…


	8. Chapter 8

_bue... ya q se comentó tan rápido...**  
**_

* * *

**Try to be brave, cause I`ll be right beside you**

Ella no quería pelear contra Hanabi-chan… sabía que ganase quien ganase… que probablemente sería Hanabi… el próximo líder del clan pelearía por la unificación de las ramas primaria y secundaria, ya que las dos hermanas, pensaban igual... Pensó que salir a caminar la calmaría... pero no fue así, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no notó a la persona que se acercaba a ella, y no pudo más que asustarse cuando ésta se hizo notar...

- Hyuga, le deseo lo mejor en su lucha de mañana- sólo eso… nada más… y lo supo… ella sí tenía que luchar, porque había personas que estaban con ella, y que esperaban que fuera valiente en esta lucha… y lo haría… ganaría…

* * *

**Maribelteka:** la vd q en el sgte. recién tu duda terminará xD


	9. Chapter 9

_jajajaja en el sgte. recién sale el resultado de la pelea xD**  
**_

* * *

**There`s a world so wide**

Nunca se había dado cuenta… Más bien nunca le dio importancia… entre konoha y suna había tres días de viaje… fue una simple frase… _"Kazekage… no se encuentra cansado por el viaje"_… esas palabras aún resonaban en su mente… porque su mundo era muy pequeño… su mundo era suna… y konoha… lo demás realmente no le interesaba, así que el camino de tres días nunca le importó… ya que lo que ganaba yendo a konoha era más de lo que podía pedir, podía ver a Naruto... como también a la chica Hyuga... Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo ridículo de ese pensamiento… porque nunca hubo necesidad de analizar eso… él, el kazekage de suna, acabada de descubrir que el mundo era grande… muy grande…

* * *

lo subiré esta noche...


	10. Chapter 10

_bue... acá si está el resultado de la pelea xD_**  
**

* * *

**Hold out your hands you can go anywhere**

Su primera orden, fue prohibir que le pongan el sello a Hanabi, de alguna extraña manera aceptaron… como un regalo por su ascenso… los ancianos, contra todo pronóstico, parecían respetarla luego de la batalla…

_"Ven conmigo"_… esas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza… _¿Podía?_Si, podía… _¿Quería?_Eso ya no lo sabía… todavía tenía que hacer que las diferencia entre las ramas desapareciera… pero ella podía irse… dejar su puesto a Hanabi… junto con Neji trabajarían bien por el clan…

Entonces... ahora… ahora que ya no estaba atada a nada… ¿Podría extender sus manos e ir donde quisiera?

* * *

supongo q es una manera de verlo, xq tal vez sean sólo 5 pero para mi q son grandes xD


	11. Chapter 11

_realmente estoy aburrida...**  
**_

* * *

**Reach for the stars, I`ll be waiting up there…**

El sabía… sabía que esto pasaría… sabía que su luna no estaba preparada… ella primero querría cumplir sus metas… alcanzar las estrellas… esas que tanto admiraba… por lo que trabajaba arduamente… sólo para poder brillar como los demás… porque ella no lo sabía… que ella de por sí ya brillaba más que todos, porque ella era la luna… era precisamente esa ingenuidad e humildad lo que le fascinaba de ella… y también por eso estaba dispuesto a esperar… porque él sabía que su luna vendría... tal vez no sería mañana, pero ciertamente lo haría... cuando ella se sintiese lista... y él... él la esperaría.

* * *

_falta muy poco para el final..._


	12. Chapter 12

este es el penúltimo...**  
**

* * *

**You can finally fly**

- ¡Gaara! Estamos volando, siempre me pregunté cómo se sentiría volar- su alegría era palpable… nunca se sintió tan libre… nunca se sintió tan viva… era increíble… había visto suna tantas veces pero no así… con un jutsu, Gaara había hecho que un poco de arena sobrevolase la aldea... sus ojos brillaban más que nunca antes... y al voltear a verlo lo supo... supo que todas sus dudas... todos sus miedos... eran insignificanes.. sin sentido... extrañaría konoha... pero ella sabía que había tomado la desición correcta... suna no podía ser desagradable teniendo a Gaara a su lado.. y él… él no pudo evitar sonreír… ya que si su luna era feliz, él también lo sería…

* * *

_no se... medio q si o si les iba a hacer terminar juntos xD_


	13. Chapter 13

el final ^^

* * *

**´Cause you`ll be lighter than air…**

Toda su vida, había sentido como una opresión dentro suyo… nunca le dio importancia, hasta ese día, el día en que se dio cuenta que el peso desaparecía cada vez que la veía a ella… a la heredera Hyuga… fue eso lo primero que le llamó la atención… la tranquilidad que sentía en su presencia… el enojo, la ira, todo desaparecía, sólo estaba él… y ella, claro…

Se volvió adicto a ese sentimiento… aquella muchacha de ojos luna le hizo sentir cosas que no entendía… lo único que sabía era que la quería cerca… Fue paciente… actuó con precaución… y ahora… para sorpresa de todos, había hecho algo que ni él se imaginaba... había desposado a Hinata Hyuga… se sentía feliz... o al menos eso era lo más cercano que podía utilizar para expresar lo que sentía... contento... alegre... esos también se podían usar... pero más que nada, se sentía más ligero que el propio viento…

* * *

_bue... sólo como **info. adicional,** los nombres de los caps. no fueron elegidos al azar... son de la** musica Youtopia de Armin van Buuren..** personalmente pienso que es una música preciosa... escribí este fic mientras la escuchaba... y la vd que como musica de fondo también queda muy bien..._

_gracias a los que siguieron mi historia, maribelteka y lordkami , y a todos los demás ^^  
_

_suerte!_


End file.
